A wide-bandwidth data frame is a frame to be transmitted over a wide-bandwidth channel.
The wide-bandwidth channel may include two or more channels. The two or more channels may be contiguous in frequency or may be separated. The wide-bandwidth channel may be created using channel bonding to join the two or more channels.
The wide-bandwidth channel may achieve higher bit rate, e.g., by operating in wider bandwidths.
Wireless devices capable of using the channel bonding may be able to encode and/or to decode the wide-bandwidth data frame.